Series 6 Episode 8
Menace! Kagami-Jijii's Plot is the eighth episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama *Mayumi Tanaka as Sunakake-Babaa *Bin Shimada as Konaki-Jijii ;Recurring *Ryōhei Arai as Sōma *Yūko Minaguchi as Junko Inuyama *Motoko Soyama as Miyabi Momoyama ;Guest *Kōzō Shioya as Kagami-Jijii *Shunsuke Kanie as Arimoto *Reimi as Old Woman *Yukiko Motoyoshi as Student Synopsis Mana arrives at a village for a social studies field trip along with the rest of her class. When she chases her classmates around for not cleaning like they were supposed to, they inadvertently knock over an old stone monument. After that, her classmates' physical conditions collapsed and were both hospitalized. Strange things start happening around Mana as well. When Kitarō and the others investigate after sensing powerful yōkai activity, they discover Mana trapped in a mirror! Is Kagami-Jijii responsible? What was the purpose of bringing Mana into the mirror world? When Kitarō and his friends find Kagami-Jijii and question him, they get attacked with a mirror! Plot Mana runs inside her home, calling out to her mother, when a shadowy figure appears in the television screen and things start moving on their own. She runs upstairs to her room, where she is grabbed by a pair of arms and pulled into a mirror. Several days before this occurrence, Mana's class has an outing to an old home owned by the Ogata, who will teach them about living in the old times, as their teacher tells them to behave and to help clean their home, thanking the old couple in advance. Mana wipes a vanity mirror as her friends wonder why they should do this, Mrs. Ogata arrives and thanks them for their help. She notices how her mirror has become so shiny, reminiscing that it was originally her mother's hope chest that she was given after she begged for it, noting that before in her youth that a mirror like it was extremely rare. Mana agrees with this, noticing the beauty of the mirror. Later she wipes a drawer, when she finds that Sōma and Arimoto are playing with brooms, making her scold them that they should be cleaning, they irritate her enough that she chases after them with a broom. When Sōma trips on a stone and blames Mana for it, to avoid the consequences Arimoto puts back the stone in place. They leave, unknown to them that a dark aura flows out from the stone as a glimpse within the mirror is seen. After school Mana comes to her home, greeting her mother and notes that she is earlier than usual. Junko agrees, stating that she has a business trip the next day and is preparing Mana's favorite hamburger stake, exciting her as Junko reminds her to wash her hands before eating. Mana happily does so, going to the wash room, when she feels a odd presence watching her. She checks the outside before leaving, when the figure appears, fleeing in the mirror. After another day at school, Mana walks home with her friends before they go to different paths. The figure appears in a street mirror, watching Mana again as she walks alone. Mana hears a rattling noise, but finds nothing behind her and continues her way. During evening at a park, Arimoto and Sōma are playing on their gadgets, Arimoto then spots a dark looming figure and shows Sōma, both terrified at what they are seeing. A bright light appears in the area as they are heard screaming. The next day at school The two are absent, which they are revealed to be in a comatose state within a hospital. Meanwhile Kitarō is carried by a flock of Bake-Garasu, sensing strong yōkai activity within the area Mana's class visited, his father tells him to find it fast as they fly off. After school Mana and friends go different ways again, by herself again she hears the rattling noise, stopping and continues walking. She still hears the rattling and asks out loud who is following her, the figure from before appears briefly in the car mirror. When she is about to walk again, a big sign falls right infront of her, causing her to run in terror as the figure follows her within the mirrors and more strange occurrences happen. She manages to reach her home and calls her mother for help, forgetting that she was away, she wonders what to do and realizes that she can tell Neko-Musume. The figure appears in the television as she texts, when things start moving on there own. She runs up to her room, when she hears something coming, as she stares in disbelief a pair of arms grabs her and pulls her into the mirror. At the GeGeGe House, Konaki-Jijii is enjoying his sake as Nezumi-Otoko wants some, which the former refuses to give him as he sold it yesterday to make money. Neko-Musume arrives asking where Kitarō is, which Sunakake-Babaa explains that he went out due to the Bake-Garasu sensing powerful yōkai activity. Konaki-Jijii offers her some sake but she refuses, afterwards recieving a text from Mana for help. She sends a Bake-Garasu to inform Kitarō, making him go to Mana's last known whereabouts. He and Neko-Musume investigate her home, finding her phone and residual yōkai that leads to her mirror in her room. Medama-Oyaji suspects the yōkai Kagami-Jijii to be the culprit, but wonders as he is not brazen enough to do this. Kitarō asks how they will save Mana, which Medama-Oyaji speculates that the mirror of Kagami-Jijii would be the only way to enter without invitation. Kitarō promises to find the mirror as his father remembers that someone in GeGeGe Forest might know Kagami-Jijii well enough. Meanwhile, Mana awakens and finds herself in a bed of flowers, she steps out wondering where she is. She finds the figure who is holding flowers behind her, making her scream. Medama-Oyaji explains the situation, which Konaki-Jijii and Sunakake-Babaa inform them that they know Kagami-Jijii but mention that he is good-natured and cannot believe he would do such a thing. Regardless Kitarō asks them to take them to his home, Sunakake-Babaa volunteers as Konaki-Jijii is too drunk to help, adding that she still owes Mana for saving Kitarō. Meanwhile, Mana continues running from Kagami-Jijii, who asks not to leave his side. Sunakake-Babaa takes Kitarō and Neko-Musume to where the mirror is, which Kitarō recognizes as the village with sudden yōkai activity the Bake-Garasu were sensing from earlier, making Medama-Oyaji question if he is responsible as well. In the Mirror World Kagami-Jijii continues chasing Mana when a blast sends them a few feet away. Sunakake-Babaa is unable to find the place the mirror is as the path has changed, Neko-Musume talks with a nearby cat, who leads them to the mirror. Mana wakes up, Kagami-Jijii asking if she is alright, she does not respond and continues running. Kitarō and the others find the house with the mirror, entering through it to the Mirror World. Immediately after they enter, they find Kagami-Jijii, confronting him as to where Mana is, they surround him as he does not give an answer. He launches a mirror at Kitarō, but he easily breaks it, they slowly walk towards him, until he escapes by conjuring a mirror and going through it. They hear Mana's scream, finding a Gasha-Dokuro about to attack Mana. Kitarō stops it with his Geta, allowing Mana to run to them. Neko-Musume is confused, having thought Kagami-Jijii was responsible for attacking Mana. Sunakake-Babaa throws poison sand at it as Neko-Musume attempts to scratch it. The Gasha-Dokuro fires a beam at them, creating dust cloud from its missed shots. It prepares to fire a blast as Kitarō is far away from Mana. Just then, Kagami-Jijii descends from the sky and summons a mirror to reflect the blast back at it. The Gasha-Dokuro is in pain, allowing Kitarō to finish it with a Finger Gun, shattering it to pieces. Arimoto and Sōma wake up, wondering why they are in the hospital. As Medama-Oyaji realizes that the Bake-Garasu were sensing the Gasha-Dokuro, who was after the humans that knocked its grave for revenge, including Mana. She recalls that she was in her room, the Gasha-Dokuro was about to attack her, when Kagami-Jijii saved her by pulling her into the mirror. Kagami-Jijii claims that he has been protecting her since she came to the Ogawa's home, staying with her inside the mirror. He then explains that they all looked scary as the reason he could not answer them. Medama-Oyaji commends him for protecting Mana, which he blushingly claims that she looks like his first love, disturbing them. Neko-Musume thanks him, causing him to remark that she looks like her first love as well, making Medama-Oyaji believe that he is just a womanizer. In the forest, Konaki-Jijii taunts Kagami-Jijii that Mana dumped him, much to his frustration and tells him not to laugh. Nezumi-Otoko overhears them, attempting to get some sake, but is slapped by Konaki-Jijii. Kagami-Jijii asks Neko-Musume who is better between him and Konaki-Jijii. Neko-Musume has had enough and storms off, making Konaki-Jijii laugh as she "dumped" him as well. Medama-Oyaji advises his son not to end up like that, which Kitarō definitely agrees. Characters in order of appearance #Mr. Ogata #Mrs. Ogata #Sōma #Arimoto #Aya Ishibashi #Miyabi Momoyama #Junko Inuyama #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Sunekosuri #Konaki-Jijii #Sunakake-Babaa #Nezumi-Otoko #Neko-Musume #Kagami-Jijii #Gasha-Dokuro }} Navigation vi:Anime 6 Tập 8 pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 8 Category:2018 Episodes